


The Final Battle

by akemi42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, shwam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-31
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-02 19:23:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Voldemort's final shwam</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Battle

"SHWAM!"

The force of Harry's semen hitting Voldemort's noseless face propelled the Dark Lord back several feet into the wall of the Shrieking Shack. Voldie staggered drunkenly and fell to the floor.

Harry stood clutching his dick and panting, surprised by his unchecked power. Snape had always told him he needed to learn control. Apparently this lesson applied to more than just Occlumency.

"Harry Potter," Voldemort hissed as his snakelike tongue lapped up some of the fluid dripping from the corner of his mouth. "What shall we do now?" His eyes narrowed to slits and an evil grin spread across his come-spattered face.

Harry's mind was racing. This was his chance. He tucked himself back into his trousers and looked up nervously. "Well," he stammered, "you can just go clean it up then, Tom."

The Dark Lord looked horrified. His skin began to disintegrate and he evaporated into the mist.


End file.
